Une étrange soirée
by Seiten Taisen femelle
Summary: Réponse à un défi de Phibriza. Saint Seiya G. Aiolia a accepté de sortir prendre un verre avec... Couple rare yaoi à découvrir.


**Une étrange soirée**

Auteur : Seiten Taisen femelle aka STF

Beta-lectrice : Personne pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, juste l'opinion de Phibriza Hellmaster pour me dire si elle a aimé.

Rating : T pour le langage et la dernière scène.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas japonaise, je suis incapable de dessiner même pour me sauver la vie, on ne voit pas de yaoi dans Saint Seiya G alors aucune chance que les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Genre : Romance avec une pointe d'humour

Couple : Découvrez le en lisant. C'est un couple rare demandé par Phibriza dans son défi.

Avertissement 1 : Si vous êtes contre le yaoi ou le shônen-ai, QUE FAITES VOUS ENCORE LA ! Je n'ai pas été assez explicite dans les quelques lignes qui précédent ?! Bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les **relations entre hommes**, c'est simple il suffit de cliquer sur la petite flèche de retour un peu plus haut ou sur la croix tout en haut à droite de votre fenêtre.

Avertissement 2 : Voici ma réponse à un défi lancé par Phibriza juste avant Noël.

Le défi consistait à écrire une fic de type romance (shonen-ai/yaoi) et non AU (Alternative Universe) sur Saint Seiya G avec un couple rare (à découvrir pendant la lecture) avant la fin février. Je devais faire mention de :

- un caleçon de très mauvais goût

- un baiser

- un rendez-vous accepté

- la phrase ''J'aime tes cheveux d'or''

- Milo et/ou Shaka de manière humouristique.

Avertissement 3 : Toute la fic est écrite du point de vue d'Aiolia.

Blablabla : Pensée d'Aiolia.

**- Blablabla** : Dialogue

−blabla− : Remarque du personnage.

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ah, non ! J'oubliais…. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**POV d'Aiolia.**_

Enfin débarrasser de mes gardes-chiourmes pour la soirée ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Galan d'emmener Lithos au ciné près l'avoir fait dîner dans un petit resto d'Athènes. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'échapper discrétos du Sanctuaire et à moi la liberté…

Mouais… Faudrait peut-être revoir mes priorités. J'vais quand même pas sortir avec seulement sur les fesses ce magnifique −notez bien l'ironie− caleçon bariolé jaune moutarde, violet criard, vert forêt et rouge ketchup avec le dessin abstrait −mais alors là très abstrait même les yeux plissés et à deux mètres− de lion que m'a offert la petite pour mon dernier anniversaire.

Bon, on enfile un beau boxer piqué pour faire une blague au piquant arachnide −j'suis sûr qu'il s'est pas rendu compte qu'il lui manquait un sous vêtement, quel stupide insecte−, un jean troué aux endroits stratégiques −cadeau d'anniversaire du dit arthropode complètement gaga de son iceberg− , un tee-shirt moulant mes pec' impec' et une veste en jean −car les bandages visibles sur tout le corps ça fait enfant battu. Et c'est parti mon kiki ! En route pour Athènes !

_**Athènes, quartier de La Pláka sur la place Monastiráki, 21h00.**_

Mouais…Il est où ? Franchement, il n'a pas le sens des réalités. Me donner rendez-vous dans le quartier le plus animé d'Athènes un vendredi soir, c'est comme dire : « Retrouves moi au centre commercial le premier samedi des soldes ! » Une vraie folie ! Y'a pas à dire, il a vraiment pas le bon sens bien terre-à-terre des humains −un peu comme Shaka-je-suis-Bouddha-et-si-toi-misérable-microbe-mortel-m'empêches-de-méditer-en-paix-je-te-balance-le-trésor-du-ciel-dans-la-tête-OHM.

Tiens, c'est pas son cosmos ça ? Certes il le dissimule au maximum car on est tout près du Sanctuaire mais c'est bien son cosmos.

**- Tu es là et à l'heure Chevalier du Lion. C'est très bien !**

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah BORDEL ! C'est pas la peine de me souffler dans l'oreille. Mais faut bien avouer que sa voix grave et chaude me liquéfie sur place.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de le revoir ?

**- Je connais un bar sympa pas très loin, tu viens ?**

Un bar sympa !? Je me demande si on a bien la même notion du sympa. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai accepté de boire un verre avec lui ce soir au lieu qu'on se foute sur la gueule… Ouais OK, il est fair-play, bon joueur. Blessé et sans armure, j'ai aucune chance contre lui et il a promis d'attendre que je sois guéri et que mon armure soit réparée avant qu'on essaie de se mettre la raclée du siècle. Mais tout de même, quel con je suis d'accepter de boire un verre avec lui !!! Oh et puis merde alors ! On le suit sans rechigner. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire jusqu'à la lie.

C'EST CA UN PETIT BAR SYMPA POUR LUI ?! Mais…Mais…Mais… je colle pas du tout avec le cadre. J'ai l'impression d'être un gigolo que son riche client emmène dans le resto le plus chic de la ville alors qu'il porte ses fringues pour faire le tapin. Totalement déplacé. Fallait me dire qu'on allait dans un club privé select, j'aurais mis autre chose.

On entre. Par Athéna, que c'est gênant d'être ainsi dévisagé. On doit ressembler à… à… à un père qui emmène son rejeton, l'ado rebelle, récalcitrant dans son club pour le présenter à la Haute, ou alors…hmm… mouais… l'image du gigolo ado et de son client pédophile semble plus adaptée.

**- Messieurs, puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?**

Tiens, c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est un endroit ultra chicos, le serveur ressemble plus à un pingouin qu'à autre chose.

**- Vous seriez bien aimable de m'apporter un brandy, s'il vous plaît.**

Lui, il fait pas du tout décalé, il est total dans son élément.

**- Un ouzo, s'il vous plaît.**

Quoi ? Qu'est ce t'as à me regarder comme ça le pingouin ? Ouais j'suis mineur et j'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool mais, à mon âge, j'suis censé courir les filles −ou les mecs d'ailleurs− et penser à passer mon bac, pas être capable de déchirer le ciel d'un coup de poing, ni de pourfendre la terre d'un coup de pied, ni même de dispenser la justice au nom d'une déesse de la mythologie ou encore d'habiter un lieu tout droit sorti de la Grèce antique. ALORS FOUT MOI LA PAIX ET APPORTE MOI MON VERRE D'OUZO !!!

Ouais c'est ça. Vas au bar. Soit ce type sait lire les esprits, soit c'est le regard noir de tueur psychopathe de mon ''hôte'' qui lui fait cet effet. Perso, je penche plutôt pour la seconde solution.

Il laisse le silence s'installer pendant que je détaille l'endroit où il m'a emmené. C'est un club de jazz tel qu'on les représente dans les films. Des banquettes et fauteuils en cuir noir disposés autour de tables basses, une ambiance cosy renforcée par les murs noirs disparaissant derrière de tentures rouges bordeaux et une petite scène où jouent en ce moment même un pianiste, un bassiste et un guitariste. Des différents instruments s'élèvent les accords d'un vieux classique du jazz dont le nom m'échappe. Dans ce décor de film, je fais vraiment déplacé. Ce n'est pas mon univers. Moi, je suis plutôt bar ou troquet, sans prétention aucune, où les jeunes de mon âge se réunissent pour refaire le monde. Par contre, je ne peux qu'admirer l'aisance de mon hôte dans ce lieu. Il y évolue naturellement, c'est complètement son univers. Un univers qui est à des années lumières du mien. Ça ne me rappelle que trop notre différence de statuts. Moi, pauvre mortel simple chevalier et lui…Le bruit d'un verre déposé devant moi par le serveur me tire de mes sombres pensées. Je commence à boire mon verre tandis qu'il déguste son brandy dans un silence presque religieux.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ça commence à m'énerver ce manque de conversation entre nous, il m'a invité, il doit commencer la conversation et l'entretenir. S'il commence pas à parler et vite, je me connais, mon caractère emporté va faire un scandale dans cet établissement huppé et là…Ça va faire mal !

**- …va bien.**

OUPS ! J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit. Je dois faire une drôle de tête car il se répète.

**- Tu as laissé tes cheveux au naturel. Je trouve que ça te va bien.**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les teindre. Je ne les aurais jamais laissés blonds, ils rappellent que je suis le frère du traître aux autres.**

**- Que t'importe l'opinion des autres chevaliers. Tu ne devrais pas les laisser mener ta vie. Moi, vois-tu, j'aime tes cheveux d'or.**

Et POUF me voilà pivoine. On a pas idée de sortir un truc comme ça à un mec. C'est gênant.

**- Tu rougis. Tu ne devrais pas, tu es très mignon.**

On ne dit pas ça à un homme, un ado de surcroît. Que dois-je répondre ?

**- Je ne suis pas mignon. Par contre, vous êtes très bel homme.**

Mais…BORDEL, j'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai balancé ça comme ça. Ma langue est allée plus vite que mon cerveau. Et lui, lui… il n'est pas gêné, il sourit même, d'un petit sourire sexy. Non, non, non mauvaises les pensées. Tu n'es pas attiré par ce type. Il est pas sexy, c'est ton ennemi. TON EN-NE-MI.

**- Merci pour ce compliment, il me va droit au cœur. Et je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus puisque tu ne veux pas que j'utilise le terme mignon pour te désigner.**

Re blush. Se rend-il compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ? J'ai l'étrange impression que ça l'amuse de me voir couleur tomate bien mûre. En plus, il doit penser qu'il est tellement simple de jouer avec les humains surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Mais attendez… Il me tutoie et moi je le vouvoie… Bravo Aiolia ! Sans t'en rendre compte tu te le rends inaccessible ! ……….. Euh… Retour en arrière, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir… On efface cette dernière pensée et on réécrit par-dessus. Re bravo Aiolia, toujours sans t'en rendre compte tu montre à ton ennemi plus de respect qu'à ta déesse ! Si ton frère était là, il te passerait un de ces savons ! Mouais, s'il était là tu montrerais le plus grand des respects à Athéna.

**- J'ai une petite question. Puis-je ?**

**- Evidemment !**

**- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu en dehors de notre combat ?**

Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? Non, sinon il aurait une partie de sa réponse.

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je veux dire…c'est peut-être parce que je pense à vous comme à un adversaire redoutable.**

**-Es-tu toujours aussi poli avec tes adversaires si tu ne les abats pas la première fois ?**

Il vient de marquer un point.

**- Je dois avouer que non.**

- **En quoi suis-je différent ? Après tout, tu as accepté de venir prendre ce verre avec moi.**

Je m'abîme dans la contemplation de mon verre. En quoi est-il différent ? Peut-être ai-je pour lui plus de respect qu'envers Athéna car, contrairement à elle, il va se battre seul pour ces convictions sans entraîner la mort de centaines, que dis-je, de milliers de jeunes gens. Je relève les yeux et croise les siens. Il ne semble pas attendre de réponse de ma part ou bien…

**- Si cette question te gêne, rien ne te force d'y répondre.**

**- Non, c'est juste que je me suis posé la même question quelques secondes avant que vous ne la formuliez à voix haute.**

**- Ah…**

**- Je crois que c'est parce que vous êtes un guerrier, un combattant, comme moi malgré votre statut que je vous respecte. Voyez-vous, ma déesse −je prononce ces mots avec dédain quoique manquer de respect envers les dieux c'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire devant lui− ne va pas se battre bien qu'elle soit la déesse de la guerre, elle s'abrite derrière de jeunes gens près à tout sacrifier pour elle.**

**- Pourtant n'es-tu pas un de ses chevaliers ?**

**- Si, mais je ne veux pas tout sacrifier pour elle. Pour les êtres humains, oui ! Pour une personne qui, si son corps de mortelle meurt, va se réincarner deux cents ans plus tard comme si la mort de tous ces chevaliers n'était rien, non !**

**- Alors pourquoi…**

**- On ne doit pas parler travail ! C'était une des conditions pour prendre ce verre avec vous.**

**- Je suis désolé d'avoir rompu ma parole. Je ne te poserais plus de question concernant le travail.**

Et le silence se réinstalle entre nous, pesant. Il est dur d'alimenter la conversation sans parler boulot quand la vie de votre interlocuteur est focalisée autour de ça.

Je bois distraitement mon ouzo, très lentement pour prolonger ma présence auprès de lui.

**- Quel genre de musique aimes-tu ?**

**- Je ne suis pas fan de la musique de nos jours, ce truc-là, le disco, ça ne ressemble à rien. Sinon, j'aime bien le jazz et la musique classique .Et vous ?**

**-………**

**- Pardon, j'aurais dû savoir que vous n'étiez pas au fait des musiques d'aujourd'hui. Je suis navré si ma question vous indispose.**

**-Non, tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Depuis ma résurrection, j'ai pu rattraper le temps perdu. Pour en revenir à ta question, j'aime le jazz sinon je ne fréquenterais pas cet endroit mais ma préférence revient à la musique classique.**

Nous voici lancer sur un sujet qui nous passionne, un terrain commun d'entente. En commandant un second verre nous nous sommes mis à débattre dans l'ambiance feutrée du club. Nos compositeurs et compositions préférés, les ressemblances et différences entre les œuvres de la même période, le meilleur chef d'orchestre, les plus belles interprétations que nous avions entendues. Nous avons passé au moins deux heures sur le sujet. Et à mon grand regret, je dois mettre un terme à notre discussion.

**- Il n'est pas loin de minuit. Je dois rentrer au Sanctuaire.**

**- Pourquoi si tôt ?**

**- Je suis sorti sans permission, mon serviteur doit le savoir maintenant tout comme le Grand Pope. Je ne dois pas aggraver mon cas en découchant.**

**- Allons-y alors.**

Nous sommes sortis du club, sans échanger un mot. Une fois dehors, j'étais prêt à tourner de suite les talons et le quitter en lui lançant un bonsoir par-dessus mon épaule mais j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je me tournais vers lui pour lui faire correctement mon au revoir. Je ne vis pas le mouvement qu'il fit mais j'ai bien senti ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes en un baiser papillon tout doux puis aussitôt le baiser ébauché aussitôt il fut terminé.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je pensais que ça serait la seule occasion que j'aurai.**

**- Non, il y aura une prochaine fois. Et cette fois-ci nous irons dîner puis écouter un concert de l'orchestre philarmonique d'Athènes.**

**-C'est un rendez-vous alors.**

**- Oui.**

**- Fort bien, je ferai les réservations nécessaires pour le prochain concert et je te contacterai.**

**- Merci de vous occupez de tout. Et merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée.**

**- C'est à moi de te remercier. Au revoir Aiolia, Chevalier du Lion.**

**- Au revoir.**

**- Dis-le !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Dis mon nom.**

**- Au revoir Hypérion.**

De nouveau nos lèvres se frôlèrent dans la nuit complice de cette petite trahison à ma cause car, dès demain, je redeviendrai son ennemi et jusqu'à la fin des jours de l'un ou de l'autre sauf dans ces petites parenthèses hors du temps que nous nous accorderons parfois.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite fic sur le couple HypérionxAiolia vous a plu et que j'ai réussi à remplir mon défi.

Je pensais pouvoir la publier au plus tard samedi 28 février mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion depuis chez moi.

Laissez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plaît.


End file.
